Pink Shirts
by Salix FireOpal
Summary: Tosh/Ianto. Just abit of fun. I couldn't resist.


Pink Shirts

**Pink Shirts**

She'd been watching him all day. When their eyes met she looked away, but she couldn't resist stealing glances at Ianto in that pink shirt. Tosh was at her work station trying to concentrate on finding out the functions of the alien device she had in her hands. She never imagined that Ianto was having the same problem.

Ianto was sat behind Tosh on the sofa, he was failing miserably at giving the paperwork he had the attention it needed. He couldn't stop stealing glances at Tosh, that pink shirt was so distracting. The way it clung to her feminine curves….

The Welshman was snapped back into the room by Owen saying he was going home, he said good bye and smiled to his-self as he watched Gwen leave. There was no doubt that she was hot on Owen's trail.

Tosh was all too aware that she was all alone in the hub with Ianto, the thought sent shivers down her spine. She could feel his eyes all over her; see his outline in one of the monitors that was turned off. Occasionally she heard him mutter something, she loved that welsh accent. He was so distracting. "I give up"

Ianto looked up from his paperwork Tosh had turned around in her chair and was now facing him. He let his eyes wonder up her legs, over her body and then fixed his gaze on her face. "Give up on what?" He replied, blushing slightly.

"This alien thing, it makes no sense" Tosh was fully aware of Ianto's eyes all over her. She got up off her chair and sat next to Ianto. She could feel the heat of his body next to her, she could smell him, and it was driving her mad.

Ianto turned to look at the women sat on his right. He looked directly into her eyes. "I'm glad because right now this does" and he kissed her. He felt her arms snake around him and pull him closer, the kiss deepened. He placed his hands on her sides not sure how far he could take this.

Tosh couldn't believe what was happening, the dreams that had distracted her from her work all day, were coming true. She was losing herself in Ianto's kiss. Ianto's embrace, but she wanted more; she wanted to run her hands all over that strong chest of his. She wanted to see that pink shirt hanging off his shoulders as he moaned in pleasure. She broke the kiss and bit her lip.

Ianto watched Tosh biting her lip; he placed a kiss on her cheek and left a trail of them down her jawbone. Their lips locked again, the Welshman was suddenly aware of Tosh's delicate hands all over him, her hands all over his torso, then pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. Ianto leaned forward pushing Tosh gently to the sofa, he pressed his weight against her slightly, and all too aware that she would be able to feel his desire against her.

Toshiko gasped; he really was driving her wild. She couldn't take it any longer, she captured Ianto's lips in a bruising kiss, her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, but she soon had the bare skin of his chest revealed to her, she broke the kiss to take in the sight of Ianto's strong, defined torso above her.

Ianto watched, Tosh's eyes drink him in, but he was soon distracted by her hands undoing his belt and pants. Reluctantly he lifted himself up off the Japanese woman below him; he removed his shoes and socks and then stood up allowing his pants to fall to the floor. He leaned over and kissed the beautiful woman that was watching him. "Back in two"

'You are not getting points for being prepared tonight Ianto Jones' he thought to himself as he rummaged through Jack's desk drawer and finally found what he was looking for.

Tosh was biting her lip again as she watched a nearly naked Ianto emerge from Jack's office, she stood up and met Ianto half way on his way back to the sofa. She took the condom from him and tossed it behind her. Ianto leaned into her and kissed her, she melted into his arms.

"Someone is a little too over dressed, I feel"

The Japanese woman blushed slightly as Ianto unzipped her skirt and pushed it down her hips.

He picked Toshiko up and placed her on the sofa again. He kissed her and bought his hands up under her shirt caressing her stomach and breasts. Ianto raised an eyebrow "No bra?" He watched Tosh blush. "Can't say I'm complaining" Then his lips were attacking her neck as he undid the buttons off her shirt. The Welshman left one last lingering kiss on her collarbone and took one of Tosh's nipples in his mouth. He smiled to his self when she moaned and pushed her hips against his.

Tosh moaned again as he left searing kiss across her stomach, she felt his fingers at the edge of her pants, and with one swift movement they were gone. He traced his finger over hip, brushed over her clit and then it entered her. Toshiko moaned again as he moved it out of her and replaced one finger with two. He moved his fingers in and out of her making her soaking wet. "Ianto, take me"

That was all the encouragement the Welshman needed; he removed his fingers and his boxers and then positioned himself between Tosh's legs. He covered his straining erection in the latex; he leaned over Tosh and kissed her as he pushed himself inside her. At first he moved slowly not wanting to hurt the delicate woman beneath him, but soon Ianto could not contain himself. He thrust into her harder, deeper, and faster until he was covered in a thin coat of sweat.

Tosh was so close it was unbearable; she leaned up to kiss the man above her. Their tongues fought for dominance which only made Ianto thrust harder. He pounded into her again and she was there, her head fell to Ianto's shoulder and she bit him as she came.

Ianto could feel Tosh's walls tensing around him as she came. It was all Ianto needed to send him into his own oblivion. He thrust one more time and spilled his seed deep inside Tosh.

They lay together, spent, not sure where one body ended and the other began, but they both knew that wearing pink shirts was a good idea.


End file.
